


Dark Whispers

by WhiteWolfLegend



Series: Bella's Insane Contest Entries [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Horror, Insane!Bella, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfLegend/pseuds/WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said the dark side was just for Vampires? Bella Swan's dark seduction may prove too much of a temptation for the Major, the one Jasper's tried all these years to hide. For Bella's Insane Contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Whispers

**Bella POV**

_**Sin**_. A sin is an act that violates a known moral rule. The term sin may also refer to the state of having committed such a violation. Sin can refer not only to physical actions taken, but also to thoughts and internalized motivations and feelings. Colloquially, any thought, word, or act considered immoral, selfish, shameful, harmful, or alienating might be termed "sinful".

Darkness and sin, I was in the land of sin and it was glorious. The shadows covered me in my prowls cast by the buildings of the cities lights. Ah the cities lights, flickering neon's that directs me to the sinful pleasures of Las Vegas and of my guilty pleasures.

 _Such beauty, such sin, this is our home… Our den of pleasure…._ My mind whispers darkly causing a smirk to form on my garnet stained lips.

I was a surprise to my victims, they thought me weak and innocent… and I love it. My small stature, soft features and wide doe eyes draw men in, they follow me, stalk me till they can get a chance to take what's not there's but oh OH I stand awaiting in the darkness with my eyes once a soft brown were coal black and the soft features hard and sharpened with a sly smile on my lips.

I am what people would deem sinful; I am also what people would deem insane, criminal… a murderess. My body always hummed with energy as I felt the blade sink in as the cries and pleas of my victims reached my ears. Oh yes I love the sounds they make for their life, watching their faces turn from excited to sheer horror as I do so and the spark of their life essence die out.

It was long ago when I had met Maria my sister in all but blood, she had found me mid kill and saw my potential to be a great leader and vampire in her army. At a young age I loved killing, it started when I had pushed the girl next door off the slide at the age of four. My mother had suspected something when one or several men she had dated went missing or shown up dead.

Thus landing me in Forks Washington, a place so horrible and boring that it made me want to kill something… But it introduced me to The Cullen's and inevitably _him…_ oh no not Cullen; no I'm talking about Jasper Whitlock the well-known major of the south. I dated Edward to be close to the Major, a prize I wished to wrap myself in, his darkness was beautiful but this _hale_ that had taken over was… not.

 _The Major would be a marvellous prizeee… He would bask in the blood of our prey like the old days and it will be puuuurrrfect…_ my mind purred in pleasure as images of us naked and covered in blood flashed across my eyes.

BUT then the boy had saved me from the nomad and left his mate, to run free and left me alone to fend for myself. This of course led me to meeting The Pack, a bunch of prepubescent boys packaged in well-toned muscular bodies that made every girl's panties drip. But oh, I thought of all the things I could do to those boys and _Jake…_ not the good kind, the most horrible kind.

But after Victoria got hold of my father and killed him viciously, mind you she is not around anymore, I went home to Texas to see my sister; she was pleased of course, and murderous. But she took care of the redhead psycho after my head. I had been hurt by Edward; someone who I thought loved me and his family accepted me, even Jasper and my murderous feelings. But he knew what I was to some degree; I saw the looks of utter bewilderment as he stared at my innocence. But I had to leave the compound for a little while on a vacation, so I went to the place I loved the most as a child. Vegas. The Town of Sin.

A bump jolts me from my thoughts of the Cullen's and the past; I turn to see a male twice my size leering at me as he grips my chest before moving on.

_We have our first victim, he will satisfy us for a little while longer… make him beg for his life ohh…_

Yes, yes that's what we should do, make him beg. Make him beg for the worthless life of his, play with him, make him believe he will be let free. Oh yes. Turning I followed him for a couple of blocks until we hit a fairly average bar in Vegas, with a smirk I tousle my hair and fix my cleavage before placing my mask on. It drew guys in like flies to honey; I looked so lost, young and innocent. Well I was young but oh who gives a fuck.

"What can I get for you sweet girl" the tender asks with a false smoothness to his voice, I assume it works on other girls but I am downright disgusted and amused by it.

"Oh, umm." I falsely looked over the drink menu when the male, my victim for the night shuffled in next to me and slung an arm over my bare shoulders. He reeked of cheap cologne his smirk was leering and cocky as he ordered my drink, but I saw the little pill he slipped into it.

_Oh he will be fun to play with, let him believe the lie, oohhh toy with him yes, yes toy with his mind…_

He hands me the drink and leads me to a booth, a couple sat there, the girl was looking down upon me with a knowing look before smirking at my victim. We talk and chat, I play the part of innocence, blushing at the right parts and shyly telling them lies. I could see the leers and pretended to jump as a hand slowly made its way up my thigh all of course being my cover as I switch drinks.

A few more drinks later we were up and I was walking towards the door, I told him I had to go home as I had school tomorrow. When he asks how I was getting home I told him I was walking as my unit was only a few blocks away, his eyes lit up while a smirk played on his lips. I walked about half a block well aware that I was being followed closely; as I got to an ally I turned and hid in the shadows waiting for the man who I have been luring in all night.

I caught the gleam on his shiny slick black hair in the light as he steps into my trap. I let out a giggle and dash across the shadowy ally to the other side, his teeth gleam in the light as he stumbles slightly forward.

_Yes, come closer my pretty, come to see the face of your death…_

"Come out little plum" the man slurs in what he assumed as an attractive call, but oh no. His little nickname was beyond humorous and it fuelled my want for his screams.

"Oh but it's more fun if you come to me" I called seductively, his eyes widened at the change of my voice, his little pink tongue flicks out to lick his lips in eagerness. He sauntered forward slowly until he got to the darkest part in the alley where I was awaiting; before he could see my face I pressed him against the wall effortlessly thanks to his inebriated state.

The shocked look on his face as my eyes came into view thanks to the reflection off the dumpster caused me to purr in enjoyment, though the best was when the shock went to horror as the jab of my needle that lay in my purse. He slumped over his weight nearly knocking me over as the effective cocktail of drugs swirled through his system.

I push him to lean against the dumpster as I pull my car around from the street the lights still off I popped the boot open before getting out and shoving him inside. Casually I get back in my car and drive to the old abandoned meatpacking slash slaughter house that I had found just outside of town that no one ever visits anymore. It was perfect for me and ironic, not only did it have left over stuff from when it was in use it was also surrounded by shrubbery and a combo mix of forest and rocks.

Ironic because this is the place I have been uh-hum slaughtering my victims in.

_Good for locations, good for the bodies to slumber, to hide them, to keep them for us._

I hide my car in the small storage space that has a door to my master room, my room of fun. The click of the boot echoed in the small room followed by the moans of my victim, oh good yes, yes he's waking.

_All the more fun my dear… yes all the more fun._

Grabbing the remote and the hook that was suspended on the roof I grab the duct tape and rope before binding him, his eyes blink constantly as if trying to gain focus, I smirk as I hook his hands up and lift him from my car, his moans grow louder close to a scream as his shoulders crack and click painfully. Broken or dislocated, makes more fun for me, more agonised screams.

"Please don't" he begs as he takes in the room before him, knives and plastic are neatly set up around the room for him. It was an old industrial freezer, hooks hung from the ceiling some rusted and broken, the walls were just panels and panels of sheet metal all clean and shiny; the floor is dark and stained from ware and blood. It was still cold, very cold and this pleased me the most of the room, it kept my victims alive and fresh, till I can clean up that is once done that is. The room had been cleaned somewhat long ago but the smell of rotting flesh and the tangy smell of blood and flesh still lingered.

"Did you ever listen when some poor girl begs the same line?" I drawl out casually as I trail my hands over my knives, there were plenty ranging from small, rusty and blunt to large and sharp. His eyes show his horror at my words, yes my dear, you are in trouble, this is really happening. Now I may kill and I may also kill innocents but rape is a thing I will never condone, it is… indescribable.

The familiar burning of energy that pumped through my veins lit my soul afire in pleasure, my hands twitched to the knives on the silver tray before me as I choose what to start with.

_Soon, we will kill soon, yes, soon._

_Start with the black one…_ smirking I grip the black handled knife in my grip; it was blunt on one side with jagged edges on the other. Turning slowly I swirl the blade around in circles tauntingly as I saunter my way to my victim. His baby blue eyes followed every movement of the knife swirling in the air by my hand, oh darling you should be watching me, not the knife. My hand shot out causing him to scream as a crunch echoes the small room, yes, I think I just fractured or even broke his ribs.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I coo to him sickly sweet while lightly trailing the tip of the knife up his sternum leaving a small trail of blood as I go. He cries as he watches me lick the small drop of blood from the tip, yes, I know this move well. It scares and horrifies them more.

"Please, please just let me go… I have money, lots of money" he pleads with me, begs me. I walk around him in a circle and come to a stop just right in front of his face with a smirk.

"What makes you think I want your money, no, I just want to hear your screams." And with that I shoved the knife into his side an inch, before stepping back with a wide smile and a sigh as he screams.

Over the next hour I continued my torture of the man, he was my best victim yet. His screams were loud and constantly, his blood that dripped on the floor below him was music to my ears with its drips, each one a different pitch and tone. His pleas of mercy and freedom fuel my pleasure, it was an addictive bitch it was, and she sinks her claws into you.

"Bella?" spinning I hold out the knife at the intruder who dares come here and interrupting my fun. When realising the intruder I couldn't stop the sinister smirk off my face, because what luck did I have?

There in front of me was no other than Jasper Hale.

 _Join thy fun my love, for thou hast found me…_ more whispers and flashes of the images from before, I smirk and tilt my head back with a little moan.

"Why Hulllooo Jasper" I drawl out rolling the R's and giving him a little smirk. His face was one of mixed emotions, it seemed he didn't know whether to be intrigued or horrified.

"What is this?" he asks stepping forward into the room, his eyes dark with hunger. No not hunger, something else lurked there in his eyes, something so very familiar.

_Our major is close, so close... Taunt him, tempt him, convince him of our love, worship and worthy…_

Yes that sounds good, yes let's do that.

"Do you not like my toy Jasperr" I ask in mock hurt, my face set with innocence while gesturing to my victim who was watching Jasper with a pleading expression.

"How… Bella... I don't understand" he was so close now that I could smell his leather and tobacco scent, his eyes were on me, flickering with many emotions. My masks drop as I step closer to him causing him to flinch.

"You know Jasper, you always knew. No I lie, the Major always knew, what I was. How did you find me" my voice was rough and sharp as I speak, he recoils at my words backing into the tray of bloody tools sending them scattering across the floor with a loud clanking noise.

"I was running, I smelt your scent and followed it here…" he trailed off as I place my hand on the victim's neck.

"What have you done?" he asks.

"Why are you doing this" he presses again when I don't answer.

"Won't you join me Major; I know how you like to torture, to bask in the pleasure of the screams…" I whisper while lowering my eyes and parting my lips in a gasp.

_Yes tempt him, with body and torture… Tempt him; soon you'll have what you wish… soon, so soon._

"Who are you, what have you done with Bella!" he roars while coming forward, almost within arm's reach.

Fire burns in my chest as my rage builds, I was over this game of questions. Gripping the knife tightly in my hand I stalk forward, causing him to stumble back.

"I am who I have ALWAYS BEEN, I had been sent to forks by my pathetic mother who couldn't deal with my feelings and evils. Your mistress took me in when I was young after she saw me killing…" I whisper harshly, I never needed to raise my voice when speaking.

_HURT HIM, TAKE HIM, fuck him… yes, no… we need to make him pay, draw out the Major…_

_He's distracting you…_

_Take him…_

_Your victim is dying slowly, silently…_

_END THIS…_

"STOP!" I roar at the voices as I narrow my eyes on Jasper once again, his eyes wide as if he understands and hear my dark whispers.

"I bask in the kill, take pleasure in the screams of my victims, their pleas. I am well known in the vampire world for my torture and plans, well known and rival yours. When I first saw you I was pleased, full of lust and dark joy, until I realised that you had _caged_ your beast. Had gone _against_ your nature for a lousy fucking lay, yes I've seen you and _Alice_ fuck and I can tell you one thing… _I bet I can please you more than her…"_ I whisper the last part in his ear with a nibble to his lobe causing him to growl.

"BUT NO!" I yell shoving myself away while walking back to my victim. "YOU decided to be a pussy; you wanted to be more _human…_ that disgusts me on so many levels. Soon I will be like you in the terms of beings, of creatures. But I will be the same of course but better, more dark and sinister, then I will go and eradicate the world of those vile beings you call a family." With that I slammed my hand in the victims' spine shivering in pleasure at the new round of screams as I break his already weak back. I smirk at this, it was an old injury from football.

Digging my hands into his flesh and wriggling my fingers cause more rounds of screams and pleas, please stop he begs, help me was a new one. But as I look towards Jasper he wasn't listening, no he was looking at my hand covered in blood. With a devious smile I slowly bring it to my lips and let the tip of my tongue flick out and lick the blood from my fingers.

A moan escapes my lips as a wave of dark lust washes over me, a deep guttural growl vibrates against my stomach as Jasper, no the Major presses himself against me as licks the blood from my lips.

"Oh girly you should never tease" his voice was deep and his accent was thick and strong. With a smirk I pull back and look into the eyes of the Major.

_Finally he is free, now let's unleash us…_

_Yes unleash us..._

"Oh sweet Major, I don't tease…" I smirk while stepping out of his arms, His grip was tight but I knew things, lots of things on how to escape ones grip.

"Will you join me my major? There plenty of unbroken bones and unmarked flesh" I hiss seductively while trailing my hands down the Victims body.

"How he didn't recognise you is beyond my knowledge" the major drawls looking my victim in the eyes.

"A little liquor, a little make up and a little pill of ecstasy no man would recognise me" I laugh out causing the man in front of me to look at me through blurry eyes.

"Who… Who are you?" he wheezes out through the undoubtable pain.

Leisurely walking over to him I puff out my chest, slump my shoulders juts a little, tussle my hair and place the innocent mask back on causing his eyes to widen and to struggle.

"You... You..." he stuttered out between whimpers and grunts.

"Yes, Yes, I Isabella Swan am a devious killer. Hello Michael I guess you are regretting all the things you did to me in high school Hmm?" I taunt him with a smirk. Newton had stalked me after they left, always touching what wasn't his and pushing me to my limits.

"What did he do?" The Major asks while tilting his head to the side with a dark look upon his face.

"Stalking me, twice into the girl's locker rooms and to my home, touching me without my permission, constantly bothering me." with each example the growls grew louder but Mike's screams echoed loudly with each cut and stab I made for each example.

For the next few hours we tortured and taunted Mike together, but soon enough our fun had to end and the light in Mike's eyes was diminishing causing my thirst for death to diminishing to a small yearn. The Major latches onto his artery and drinks whatever blood was left over, his eyes going from a black to a deep red, never once breaking eye contact.

A second later he unlatches his teeth from Mikes neck blood smeared around his face, oh god was that a pleasing sight.

_Yes but he took your kill._

_Who cares of the kill you have your monster…_

_Yes your monster…_

_NO OUR MONSTER!_

_OURS!_

Suddenly he moves forwards and roughly smashes his lips onto mine drawing blood from my lips as his teeth scrape them, the burning sensation mixed with the tangy sweetness of the human blood causes me to moan out in pleasure.

"You are mine" he growls against my swollen bleeding lips.

_Yess yourrrs…_

His eyes once red were now again dark with want and need as he smirks at me with a dark look. I watched in slow motion as he shot forward, his teeth locking onto my jugular letting the venom sear its way through my veins.

With the last thought before the fire took my body over I couldn't be more pleased that I had brought back the Major and that he was mine. Oh yes Maria will be proud and as the fire took me over my dark warriors voice floated through the fiery hell of sweet promises and dark lullabies of torture and pain together.

Yes oh yes, immortal forever I will be and no man or creature will stop us from causing pain to our victims.

_Yes we'll be one soon, very soon._

_Just listen to us and you will rule together._

_Because the dark whispers know all mi amor, yes. We know all._


End file.
